


Voice

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Voice Kink, hurt!Dean, i don't know what to tag, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t think straight. Castiel is with him. And his voice…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Soft hands were around his face, stroke his checks softly.

“Dean.” A deep but smoothing voice called. 

‘Here’ Dean wants to say. ‘Here I am, my angel, right here’“Dean.” A deep but smoothing voice called.Soft hands were around his face, stroke his checks softly.

But his lips didn’t part, didn’t let words out of his mouth.

“Dean.” Louder, the voice fill with concert.

“Dean, please. I got you,… Sam, what should I do?”

A other voice tells something, but Dean didn’t listen. He just wants to hear this beautiful voice of his angel.

“He has a pulse. Dean, Dean, can you hear me? Do something if you can.” This voice. Mhhhhh.

This voice set something free in him. In his brain, maybe.

Because now, he fantasizes about this voice, about the person who speak with this voice, about Castiel.

His tongue peek between his lips out and liked over his lower lip.

“Oh thanks god.” His angel whisper and Dean feels a weight on his head, forehead, maybe?

His eyes flutter open and he looks into blue ones, so big and so near.

“Hey, angel.” His voice cracked as he speaks. His voice was not pretty. Not like Castiel one.

“What happened?” He wants to hear this voice, nothing more, just this voce, and see these eyes.

“You hit your head pretty hard.. I think you have a skull trauma.”

“Talk.” Dean says and lifted his hand and gripped in Castiel dark hair and tucked Cas to him.

“What should I say?”

“Everything.”

Castiel hums lightly before he grabs Dean’s hand and takes the hand out of his hair, before Castiel lifted Dean on his Arms.

“I will bring you to your motel and let you rest. You don’t thinking straight so I think I will stay with you, just in case if you want to do something reckless. Or dangerous.”

“Okay.” Dean lean his head against Castiel’s chest. It was all so warm, and he smells so good, like flowers and grass.

“But when you want me to go, just say it. I will talk to Sam, so he can watch over you. "

“Is Sammy okay?” Dean asks and looked up to his angel. Blue eyes looked down to him while Castiel walks with him in his arms over some streets.

“Yes, Sam is okay. He walks a few meter behind use, talking to someone on the phone.”

“Good. I want you there. Can you sleep in my bed?”

“Dean, I don’t need to sleep. But if you wish, I will.”

“I wish.”

“Okay Dean. Try to rest. We will be there soon.”

“Mhh.. Cas ?”

“Yes?”

“You have beautiful eyes and voice. Don’t ever change. “

“I won’t”

“Good.”

And with that, Dean falls asleep in the arms of his love.


End file.
